In a printer apparatus used as a receipt issuing apparatus and the like, pre-determined items are printed on long-sized roll paper drawn out from paper wound into a roll shape. It is necessary to replenish the roll paper newly in a case in which the roll paper is used up. However, in a case of carrying out paper replenishment, it is necessary to nip the front end of the replenished roll paper between a print head which carries out printing on the roll paper and a platen roller arranged opposite to the print head. Thus, there is known a method that the roll paper is loaded into the printer apparatus main body in a state of being placed in a cassette. In a case of replenishing the roll paper, the front end of the replenished roll paper can be nipped easily if the print head and the platen roller are separated from each other. However, even if the print head and the platen roller are separated from each other, if the platen roller exists in the replenishment path of the roll paper, a user has to avoid the platen roller to replenish the roll paper, which may lead to a problem that only the roll paper having a small diameter can be replenished.